Worth its Weight in Gold
Worth its Weight in Gold is an optional quest in Act II which begins when Geralt meets Yaevinn in the Druids' Grove and asks him about witcher's work. The elf asks the witcher to deliver a letter to Vivaldi, the dwarf banker in Vizima. Walkthrough First things first. Go to the Druids' Grove, speak to Yaevinn and get the quest, then go back to the Temple Quarter. Now you have a choice about even delivering the letter at all. You can give the letter to Vincent Meis, instead of giving it to Vivaldi. This earns you some points with the City Guard, but incurs the wrath of Yaevinn. Or you can deliver the letter to Vivaldi, as intended. In any case, you'll have to go back and speak to the elf and get his reaction to what you've done. If you decide to give the letter to Vivaldi, go to his house and do that. The dwarf will tell you he needs time so you'll have to leave his house (tehcnically that's all though). "Wait" for his response, re-enter his house and get the response. If you decide to give it to Vincent, then go see him and get his reaction, but he won't give you anything physical to bring anywhere. Next, go back to the swamp, with or without a reply and find Yaevinn. Upon your arrival, you'll find that Yaevinn has disappeared from the Druids' Grove, and that the Order and the Scoia'tael are preparing for battle (Force Recon). You can stop and chat with Siegfried about what they are doing there, but continue to the grove after and ask the Druids where Yaevinn has gone. They'll tell you where is and give you a map marker for the nonhuman camp. Go to the nonhuman camp, and once you find Yaevinn, talk to him. If you have it, give him the letter. He'll either be very grateful and tell you a bit more about Berengar, or he'll be supremely pissed and tell you where to get off. Either way the quest is complete. The only way it fails is if you do Force Recon first without delivering the letter to anyone. Notes If you fail to deliver the letter, Yaevinn does get it. All you need to do is leave the camp and come back, you'll be able to speak with him and get the Force Recon quest like nothing ever happened. Alternatively, agreeing to help Siegfried when you meetin him on your way to the Druids' Grove also adds that quest to the journal. Phases Letter I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi, his friend in Vizima. Yaevinn trusted me; after all, I could tell the authorities, for example the guard captain, about Vivaldi's dealing with the Squirrels. I agreed to take Yaevinn's letter to Vivaldi in Vizima. Reply / Denunciation Messenger / The Messenger Failed Elven Encampment Yaevinn moved from the druids' grove to another place in the swamp where the elves live. I must bring him Vivaldi's reply. I must go to the swamps and give Yaevinn the reply. Quest Completed Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II